What Love Feels Like
by RoyalSage
Summary: Darren has feelings for Evra, how will he share them? And for the entertainment, a feeding with Mr. Crepsley! Darren x Evra. /Oneshot\


My first POSTED oneshot! It's a Darren x Evra and I think fans will like it.

**THIS IS REALLY FUCKING LONG... like, over 4K words! **

If, however, you do not like it. THEN, do not read it. Simple as that

**Rated M and contains sex/strong language/content**

**Darren POV** So, without further adieu: What Love Feels Like.

* * *

My name is Darren Shan, and I am a half vampire now because I had a foolish lust to steal a spider. I've loved spiders since as far back as I can remember. But this one, got me into trouble.

Aside from that, that's another story for another time. I now reside as the vampires assistant to the owner of the spider, Mr. Larten Crepsley. I hated the life of a vampire at first, but It has it's good sides too. Like coming back to Cirque Du Freak and meeting my new best friend, Evra Von. And... It's just plain Von.

Lately I've been developing feelnings for Evra though, beyond friendship. I have been longing for him romantically.

It was a chilled night just outside of the small town we were going to perform in. Evra and I shared our own van, we called dibs on the secluded spot in between the trees. Evra liked that spot because it had lots of plantlife, woods, and a small creek in it. Plus, we did tons of laughing and sometimes would become loud. So we felt as if we were disturbing the other cirque members. In this secluded spot we could do whatever we wanted.

Mr. Crepsley would wake up soon but I stayed in my hammock with the warm fleece blankets wrapped around me. I didn't want to move. All I did was lie there and watch Evra, sleeping. He was so cute when he slept, rolled up into a ball with covers surrounding him. His snake was hibernating so he never slept with it during the winter. I heard the soft hisses come from him as the breathed out. So calm, so peaceful...

But just as those thoughts entered, the ridges in above his eyes -that he used as eyebrows- became crooked. He rolled over to where I couldn't see his face, then back towards me. He began to moan in his sleep and I knew he was having a nightmare. I wanted to wake him, but something told me not to. Maybe it was because I knew I would be urged to lie there with him, and make a move as I felt. Or maybe because I was wrong and he was having a good dream on the inside of his head.

It was so deceiving. No, it _had_ to be a nightmare, there was no doubt in my mind. I saw fit now and no matter how comfortable I was, I had to comfort him more than myelf.

Leaping almost, to his hammock. I ducked under and crawled to the other side and laid down in the hammock, wrapping my two blankets around us both and my hands grasping him.

"Evra, Evra wake up." I shook him, and knowing he was in too deep of a sleep for me to just sit here, I shook him even harder

"Wha- what the hell!" Evra yelled, looking to see me beside him.

"I'm here Evra, you were having a nightmare so I woke you." I said, looking down to the pillows.

"It's okay, thank you" He said and laid back down with me. I stared into his snake eyes and my eyes raked down his body and up.

He was looking into my eyes with the same expression that was printed on my face. I shifted my upper-body forwards and put my lips to his, feeling like that was what he wanted me to do. I then pulled away and saw the surprised look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Evra, I-" I fell out of the hammock "-I was just messing around with you" I faked laughter

"Darren it's alri-" I ran out of the van before I could hear him say what he wanted to.

Running into the trees, tears streaming down my cheeks. I lept up into one tree and climbed to the upper of it. Sitting on a branch, I began to cry. I blew it with Evra. I couldn't believe what I had done.

"I'm sorry Evra, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, i'm sorry." I whispered to myself and fought to hold tears back, just incase someone heard me.

"Darren? Darren come out, where are you?" It was Evra, he had followed me thus far but only heard my voice to know which select few trees I could be in.

"I can't fucking believe I did that." I whispered to myself again, making sure Evra didn't hear me.

"Come on Darren, it's okay!" I heard him yell and began to climb down

I got to a stopping point in my climbing and my foot caught on one of the saplings, twisting around my ankle. I fell then but caught myself on another branch. Knowing I wouldn't have been able to do that without my vampire senses.

Evra heard the ruffling of the leaves and turned to see me, hanging from a tree branch.

"Come down here Darren, I'm not mad." He said, trying to calm my nerves as I let go of the, branch.

I hit the ground, causing all leaves that were close, to rise and float away.

"Y-you aren't mad?" I asked, almost amazed myself.

"No." He moved closer to me

He was now so close that my breath became jagged. He snaked his arms up and around my neck, and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened, then shut. I began to kiss back, and soon my hands were around his hips. It was what I had needed from him, not knowing he needed it from me.

I moaned softly and Evra took advantage, invading my mouth with his tongue. His tongue curled around mine and I slid my tongue into the loops. I pulled away and snuck up to his ear, sucking and nipping softly. Hearing Evra's moans and pants. I bucked up to him and felt his hardened length with my own. The friction of my sweat-pants, and his shorts together began to supply us with a pain that needed to be released.

"Oh-Oh my god, Darren" Evra whined as I grabbed him through his shorts.

I could tell he was needy of something. And I didn't know much about sex, so I acted on what I knew of. Reaching into his shorts I closed my fingers around his hard member. I began to softly pump my fist, stroking from the shaft to the tip and I rubbed the tip a little. I squeezed at the end of every stroke and used his pre-cum to make it easier. I heard his moans and cries and silenced them with kisses.

I dove into his neck and sucked softly, biting down gently every now and then. I felt his body buck up into mine and felt his soft, smooth arms around my back and up my shirt. When he was finally able to lift my shirt from me -which took him a while due to me constantly pumping pleasure into his body- He ran his fingers down my abs whiched caused a low grunt to come from me. His moans became louder and I knew his climax was close.

"Shan, Shan! I'M GOING TO-" Evra screamed and I stroked him once more before he came hard into my hand. I then gave him a few more lazy strokes and pulled my hand out of his shorts.

"FUCK, Darren you didn't have to do that." Evra panted.

"Yes Ev's, I did. Because not only did I want that, but you wanted it too." I reached down Into the nearby creek and cleaned my hand off.

Evra sat down, his back leaning against a tree and I walked over to his dark form. Wiping his hair out of his face I kissed him again. I lifted my shirt on and sat next to him. My arm snaked up around his shoulders and I kissed him on the cheek. His smile lit my face up and my cheeks turned a bright red but I didn't dare hide it from him.

"Darren?" He turned to me and swallowed hard.

"Yeah Ev's?" I turned my face and saw a tear in his eye.

"Do you-" He swallowed again, "Do you love me?" He was finally able to spit out

"Ev's. I don't know, I mean I have _feelings_ for you but. I don't really know what love feels like." I said, realizing that he was the hot mess now.

I cupped his face and kissed him again. The snake-boy's soft lips were practically butter in my mouth. So that's what I had been feeling, love. I never thought love could happen at this age.

"Then I guess that's what we have yet to find out." He said and we got up

Hand in hand we walked back to the van. Getting inside just in time because it started to rain outside.

"Mr. Crepsley's gonna be up soon." I said, turning to see Evra slipping into his hammock

"Cool, any plans with you and him tonight?" He asked, about to fall asleep

"No, not that I know of anyway. He always ends up doing something without telling me." I said, wanting to stay with Evra tonight. But I wanted to ask Mr. Crepsley about something.

"He's way too secretive to have an assistant in my opnion." Evra said, facing towards me with a blanket wrapped up and around him.

"Yeah, but if I weren't his assistant, then I wouldn't be here and therefore I wouldn't see you." I walked over to him .

I locked lips with him and heard Mr. Crepsley outside.

" 'Night Ev's" I said and left the van.

* * *

"So, what are we doing tonight Mr. Crepsley?" I asked him. Almost trying to pry his secrets from his mind.

"We do not have plans for tonight. I was going to go to a place a few towns over, but that has now been put off schedule." Mr. Crepsley planted his feet beside me and brushed his fiery, almost red hair out of his face. "Do you wish to review your lessons?" He asked.

"No. But I was wondering if you knew anything along the lines of a different type of lesson. It's also somewhat a secret." I said, pulling my hair into my face, too embarassed to see his stare at me.

"And what is this particular lesson?" He raised a brow, acting as if he knew what I was going to say.

"Mr. Crepsley. I was wondering if... If you knew anything about-" I tensed up, too shy to ask for this sort of lesson. "About _sex_." I finally pushed out of my mouth.

"Ah, Yes. You are maturing. I guess it is time to teach you about that." He smiled.

I think Mr. Crepsley was reminiscing about his sexual prime. By the smile on his face and the gleam in his deep, red eyes.

"Darren, you are maturing and I understand that. However, I must ask before I teach you of this. Who is it that you feel for?"

I blushed, wanting to keep that a secret. I turned away as the thought of Evra had set my face on fire.

"There are no girls here, and you cannot be too social as you are now half-vampire _and_ my assistant. Who could you possibly-" His speech faded as he looked towards Evra and I's van. "-Ah, you are longing for Evra. You never struck me as gay. How come you did not tell me?"

"Because I'm not. Evra's the only guy I ever liked." I looked at him as if he were the _most_ of stereotypical types.

"Hmm. Well in that case...-" A lengthened pause occured in his speech. He turned to me again and started "- As you may know, even I, an old battered man was once a brash young kid."

He told me about everything, and how he used to do whatever he wanted with whichever partner he wanted. Man or Woman! So I though 'hey, atleast he knows what it feels like to love a man.' He told me the details of it as descriptively as he could without being perverted. And he was very surprised that my parents hadn't taught me everything.

"Thanks Mr. Crepsley. You've been a great help!" I said and was off to the van. Thinking of him more as a father than a fucktard that decided to punish me with vampirism.

"Darren!" He snapped "Are you forgetting something?" A thin smile brushed across his face.

"I don't think so... I. Guess." I said and looked at him nervously

"You are a vampire, we must feed. And, this time. **YOU** have to eat. You are growing weak and I cannot have you die." His remark made me think of sucking a humans blood, sending shakey chills down my spine.

"Let me go get my jacket." I groaned and hurried to the van.

It was getting cold out, so Truska had made me a leather jacket with cloth on the insides and a dark-azure hood. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on, looking at Evra's sleeping figure. I kissed the snake-boy's neck and left the van.

As we walked down the road into the town up ahead, I saw a grin on the Mentor's face.

"Why are you smiling Mr. Crepsley?" I asked him, he almost never smiled.

"You kissed Evra did you not?" He said, the grin widening

"Yeah, but, how did you know and what do you care!?" I asked him this question thinking he was more of a stalker than a mentor.

"Oh, personally, I do not care. I have seen too many strange things in my life to give such attention. However, I feel that the people in town will have a hard time NOT staring at you with the scales on your lips." He mused and I stopped walking, mentor stopping with me.

I brushed my fingers across my lips and pulled of a few shiny scales.

"Oh, fuck me that's humiliating..." I facepalmed and heard Mr. Crepsley start in a fit of laughs.

"Darren, you will end up fucking Evra... before the night is over." He laughed even harder

"God-damnit Mr. Crepsley!" I shouted and sent a look of hate his way.

He fell onto the sidewalk, helping himself to his laughs. I walked on without him for the distance of a football field roughly, and I could still hear him laughing. To me it really wasn't all that funny but I can only guess that's because I was the victim of the joke. To Mr. Crepsley on the other end, it god-damn sure was and I had hardly ever seen him smile before, let alone laugh.

All I could imagine was him on the Dos-Equis commercial saying:'I do not always laugh. But when I do, I laugh for a really, really, really exstensively long time.' And I couldn't imagine him saying 'don't' because he never runs his words together.

The wind hit me from behind, making me stagger and the man with the crimson suit and the fiery hair was beside me again. Still, slightly, laughing. That son-of-a-bitch

We entered the town and looked for someone to drink from. Of course Mr. Crepsley was very selective on who he drank from. Therefore it took us a matter of hours and it was even more aggravating with this song in my head. I was about to pull my hair out but it was such a catchy song.

"And we'll never be royals" I hummed to myself quietly

"There, that man." Mr. Crepsley snapped me out of my thoughts on the catchy song and pointed out a man in a wolf-grey suit with a black shirt.

"So now we're drinking from rich people eh? Classy." I said and nudged Mr. Crepsley with my elbow

He smirked and we followed him until we were alone on an incline, surrounded by trees. He was headed towards his house, this thing was HUGE! I took in every detail of the house. Three stories, a giant pool, tables and chandeliers.

We split our seperate ways and lurked for hiding spots in the house. It was full of them. I took a spot behind an open door and Mr. Crepsley took his place hanging from the very top of a chandelier where we couldn't be seen. I realized that this man was seperated from his family, due to the little girls bedrooms. And the master had pictures of a beautiful woman, I'm guessing was his wife.

I then saw him walking my way and stepped out in-front of him.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" He asked and slowly stepped back, I figured he was reaching for a kitchen knife.

My hood was up, completely concealed my face with shadows

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. It's just, are you reaching for that knife?" I gritted my teeth.

He nodded slightly, admitting he was going for it.

"Truth and confidence, I admire that. But theres one problem, you're too late." I smirked and saw him look up towards the noise.

The red form blew the gas into its hand and covered his face with it, knocking the man out.

Mr. Crepsley found a good muscle in the mans calves and cut a slit. I shivered and he let me drink first. Then he drank and sealed the wound with his saliva.

"Alright. Now all we must do is leave this place before the police show up." Mr. Crepsley turned to me

"What? Why would the cops show up?" I asked

Mentor pointed down towards the cell-phone on the floor which had 911 pressed on the speed-dial. No more than a couple of seconds later, we heard police sirens and saw the cars. Luckily enough, vampires don't have prints or a qualified DNA. And we're dead in the system so it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Get on my back Darren, we cannot let them see us!" He shouted and I briskly jumped up and clung to his burgundy, suit overcoat.

We then were nowhere to be found, watching the world move so quickly around us. In a matter of seconds, we were back at the Cirque Du Freak. Dawn was upon us.

"Well, Darren. You have showed nothing but confidence and nobility towards being a vampire. I believe you deserve a reward. Sadly enough, dawn is just around the corner so I will sleep and contemplate what that reward shall be. I bid you goodnight, or... good-day to you." He said lazily and resided to his van.

* * *

I saw Mr. Crepsley close the coffin just as the sun had come up. Excited of my reward, I turned to mine and Evra's van to see him. My red eyes with long, vertical cat-styled pupils turned his direction.

"Darren." He said and we sauntered towards eachother.

Sharing a kiss. I reached around and squeezed his ass, causing a squeak to come from him.

"Have a good night?" I asked him, grasping his hand

"Yeah, missed you though." He smiled, I blushed at his comment.

The day passed rather slowly and we did our chores, hunting for the little people and setting up the chairs for the nights show. After we had set up the chairs, we sat in the back of the stage area, blocked by curtains. Evra and I tried to think of something to talk of, but things were too quiet and boring.

I decided to surprise Evra, and jumped onto him. I straddled him and rolled my hips with his.

"Nnh.. Darren" Evra moaned, but that was all he was able to say before going into complete bliss.

I kissed him, hard. And rubbed the bulge through his shorts, causing his moans to become louder. I thrust my hips again and he leaned up to kiss me, when I closed the kiss I bit down on his bottom lip. He tried not to open but the bite forced an entrance for my tongue. I entered into his mouth and Evra won the tongue wrestle - damn his extremely long tongue- and I laid him down.

I had Evra trapped with my vampire strength and ran my fingers through his soft, blonde hair. Leaning down to dive into his neck, sucking at the scales and making them shimmer in the small lighting above us. I loved to tease him and ran my fingers down his sides and back up, making him squirm like a snake in a bush.

I had new-found confidence now that I had been taught by Mr. Crepsley and pulled down his shorts, finally sliding them off. In the time I took to get his shorts off, he had gotten my belt loose and my pants undone.

I stared at him with a lustful gaze and placed two fingers at his lips.

"Suck" I said and he smirked, basically saying 'you're gonna have to fight for it.'

It wasn't hard getting him to open his mouth though. I rolled my hips along with his and he moaned loudly. I forced my fingers into his mouth and he covered every bit of them with his shiny, thick saliva. I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and placed them at his entrace.

"Evra, this might hurt. Do you trust me?" I asked him. I felt bad for the snake-boy but knew that it would eventually feel like heaven for the both of us.

"Yes." He said quietly and winced as I entered the first finger in.

I watched as he shifted in discomfort and broke as I saw the tears in his eyes. I then kissed away the tears and held his head with my other hand. Thrusting the second finger again, Evra had now gotten used to the feeling and I thrusted in and out at a slow pace.

When I pulled my fingers out, I noticed the gleam of his wet scales. He was the most beautiful thing in the world right then. I placed my hardened length at his entrance as and thrusted in just barely, and as softly as I could. His moan filled the room with noise as I thrusted in more of myself. My grunt went along with his moans and his nails went straight down my back, leaving pink marks on it.

I pulled out and then moved myself back in. Seeing that it was now feeling great to him, I moved a bit faster, leaning over and silencing his cries with kisses at this point. I couldn't attract attention. Evra's nails went deeper into my back and I heard his hisses of pleasure. Our foreheads were touching and I could hear him barely making any noise but mouthing 'Darren' like a mantra. I went faster and found a brisk pace we were both comfortable with and I think I his his prostate a couple of times. I kept seeing his eyes roll to the back of his head and had to silence his screams with kisses.

"Dar- hnnggh" He said, but I knew he was going to have a hard time speaking with the pleasure coursing through our vains.

I was panting and my orgasm was so close that it was hurting.

"Darren! I- I'm-" Was all he managed to push out before a blinding light took us both and I came inside him.

He came, harder than me and the sticky liquid coated his member. I pulled out and he winced, his fingers still entangled in my hair. Leaning down, I took him into my mouth. My tongue licking up the white, sticky substance.

I was now officially wiped of energy, fastening my pants back and fixing my disheveled form. We shared a couple of kisses before the show had started.

Evra's cue was at the end of the show of course. So we lie down on the couch, cuddled up and the thought of him being there warmed my heart. When it was time for him to go on, his snake slithered its way into the back and went to the exit line. When I saw Evra pull on his cloak, I kissed him once more before leaving the stage.

"I love you Darren." He said, and my blush was a deep crimson.

"Love ya too Ev's" I responded, and he turned around. Entering the crowd.

As the back curtains closed, something pulled at my heart. I walked back to my van, waiting for Evra to show up.

"So, that's what love feels like." I thought of the pulling feeling in my heart leading me to Evra.

And that, _truly was_ what love felt like.

* * *

Sorry guys, this is my REALLY long oneshot. But it's cute, I have more to put on here but I'm really shy with my writing. Anyway. Hope you liked it!

**Follow/Favorite/Review please. It really means alot!**

**Okay, so here's the deal. For everyone that reads this (and enjoys it). Message me on what I should do next. 1. Story or oneshot? 2. Darren x Steve, Darren x Larten, Or Darren x Evra. You decide!**

all the best.

~Sage


End file.
